


His Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an·gel<br/>ˈānjəl/</p><p>1. a spiritual being believed to act as an attendant, agent, or messenger of God<br/>2. a person of exemplary conduct or virtue</p><p>But his was much more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my poetic take canon-esque Sabriel even if you can't quite tell it's...well, Sabriel.

His angel was a messenger  
Made up of golden tone  
But time he spent with immortal kin  
Blackened every color  
Until they tarnished

His angel was a god  
Who played his part the best  
But time he spent with immortal men  
Blurred his grace  
And corroded wings

His angel was a trickster  
Whose very game was devious  
But time he spent with mortal men  
Began to strain  
Warping his facade

His angel was a holy being  
Whose wings had long since frayed  
But time he spent with mortal man  
Slowly brought life  
Unto his muted strength

His angel was a savior  
Who fought for a great cause  
But time he spent with immortal kin  
Brought him to his knees  
And rent his own heart

His angel was a miracle  
Who defied all of the odds  
And time he spent with mortal man  
Turned weeping wounds  
Into healing scars

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on adding Destiel version of this in due time. Hopefully it'll help with any confusion that may be with this fic.


End file.
